


Your Love (Make Me Feel Like)

by cafephan



Series: Glory Days albumfic [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: Excerpt: “But you love me.”It’s the kind of statement that doesn’t need an answer, it never has. It’s always been obvious, and Dan still thanks his lucky stars every day.Or: Dan plans a spontaneous getaway for himself and Phil.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic to 'Your Love' by Little Mix
> 
> Part One of the Glory Days albumfic!

_“You’re next to me in my life.”_

It’s coming up to eight years.

The realisation sends a flutter through his chest as he confirms the booking. Phil is usually the one to be spontaneous, but Phil has always been the one to get a thrill from surprises. Through the first couple of years, the best Dan could do was pay for one of their meals on one of the frequent weekends he spent with Phil, and he’d spent so much of his student loan on silly little novelty presents for Phil. It soon became a tradition between the two of them, they’d never leave each other empty-handed. Dan still kept all of his under the bed, and Phil kept all of his at the bottom of the wardrobe.

It was a small reminder that they were each other’s constants, even from the early days. The falling asleep on Skype whilst cuddling the bear that the other bought for them, the midday phone calls whilst Dan grinned down at the wristband that Phil bought for him, a complete contrast from all the others, but that’s always been Phil. A burst of colour in Dan’s monotony.

He closes his laptop with an unwavering smile on his lips, and rushes up to the office to snatch the confirmation papers from the printer, careful not to wake Phil, who’s napping in the bedroom.

Zoe and Alfie had sent him the cabin’s website after he’d asked about it from watching their vlogs, the peace and tranquillity seemed right up his and Phil’s alley, more than inkeeping with the ‘let’s take this year out for ourselves’ promise they’d made to each other.

He’d booked it without a second thought, and a wave of eagerness washes over him as he runs back to the living room and lays the papers on the coffee table, and waits for Phil to wake up and join him. His fingers are twitching, he’s so excited. The fact he knows Phil will be too speaks volumes.

“It’s weird, waking up and you not being there” Phil says through a yawn as he pads into the living room. Dan jumps up from the sofa and hides the papers behind his back, not able to contain his grin.

“I have a surprise for you!” Dan announces all too cheerily, it immediately wakens Phil up more. Dan almost swoons at the sight of the childlike excitement in his eyes.

“Surprise?” Phil repeats, cocking his head to the side slightly, and Dan can’t keep it a secret anymore.

He hands the papers over and studies Phil’s face closely as he takes in what he’s reading. Seconds later, Phil has a grin the size of Dan’s.

He throws his arms around Dan’s neck and pulls him close, and whispers a million and one thank yous. Dan tells him that they’ve earned it, and hugs Phil tighter.

Once they break apart, Phil immediately runs back into the bedroom to get his phone and call his mum to tell her, and Dan wonders how he ever got so lucky.

 

_“Can Phil express an opinion?”_

Dan watches as Phil practically bounces around the bedroom, throwing random shirts into a suitcase and deciding between three identical pairs of jeans. He never stops smiling, and Dan can’t stop smiling either. He never wants to, he wants to be like this forever, with Phil.

He sets to neatly repacking whatever Phil ‘packs’, and rolls his eyes when Phil insists his method was fine, then Phil blushes when Dan reminds him that he has to get his own clothes in the same case too.

It’s always been the little things with them that assured Dan.

At countless YouTube gatherings, when he and Phil would rarely leave each other’s sides and made sure to always include the other in every conversation they had – guest panels in front of hundreds of viewers and YouTuber after parties alike.

“Remind me why you’re not together again?” Tyler asked Dan one time whilst Phil was gripped in conversation with Anthony and Caspar a few groups of people away. He was on his way back from the bathroom, and Caspar had tugged on his arm to join him. Tyler had soon done the same to Dan.

“Because they’re both so bloody stubborn” Louise cut in from Dan’s other side, and Dan hid his smile behind the rim of his cup.

He didn’t need to say a word, he knew he didn’t, his silence was a dead giveaway. It always had been.

Dan watched as Phil politely excused himself from the conversation he was having, and looked around the courtyard, his lips pressed firmly together. Dan simply raised his hand when Phil glanced in his direction, and Phil smiled as he made his way over. As was instinct, he didn’t stop until he was directly beside Dan.

It had always been the little things.

“I’m not editing that scene out, you know” Phil said as he scanned through the phil is not on fire footage, stopping on the awkward aftermath of the camera’s impromptu switch-off during a question, which resulted in perfect(ish) applied whiskers prior to it, and incredibly smudged ones after it. He had dotted the footage throughout the video.

“Fine by me,” Dan shrugged, resting his head on Phil’s shoulder, “You don’t know how to edit anyway, mister YouTube dinosaur.”

“Hey!” Phil protested, shifting his shoulder so Dan moved his head, “You’re a fine one to talk, mister six second jumpcut!”

Dan flipped him off.

“You’re lucky you have your charm, Lester. Or I’d never speak to you again.”

Phil moved to sweep Dan’s fringe out of his eyes. They held each other’s gaze.

“Lucky indeed.”

 

_“I’m basically Phil trash number one.”_

The website doesn’t do the cabin justice at all.

Phil hasn’t stopped grinning ear to ear since they stepped out of the car, and Phil’s happiness has always been infectious. They walk hand in hand through the lobby to the reception desk, and Phil gasps when the receptionist hands them the keys to the log cabin equivalent of a penthouse suite.

The night is now upon them, the pathway to the cabin is lit beautifully. The light casts shadows on Phil’s face, in the hollows and contours of his skin, and Dan almost wants to take a picture to remember it forever. Not that he ever plans to be apart from such a wondrous sight.

“Why did you do all this?” Phil asks as Dan unlocks the door, and Dan turns his back to it, the key still in the lock, and places his hands on Phil’s cheeks.

“Because you deserve it.”

Dan’s stomach flips as Phil leans in and presses a kiss to his lips.

Nearly eight years on and every kiss still has the same effect.

Dan takes a deep breath as he pushes the door to the cabin open and they step inside. Both of their mouths drop open.

“Tumblr eat your fucking heart out…” is all he can muster.

Phil snaps out of it first and wheels the case inside and rests it on the floor, then immediately runs and belly-flops onto the bed.

“I’m just going to stay here for the next hundred years, okay?” he says, voice muffled.

Dan laughs and makes his way over and lays across Phil’s back.

Phil makes a noise of feigned discomfort, and Dan ruffles his hair.

“How’re you doing down there, Philly?” he asks, still running his fingers through Phil’s hair.

“Get. Up.” A clearly amused Phil mumbles, and Dan jumps down, and watches with amusement as Phil rolls over and groans.

He looks over to Dan and pouts. Dan throws a pillow at him.

“Let’s not start a pillow fight in the new hotel room, dear” Phil says with a waggle of a finger.

Dan rolls his eyes and sets to unpack, but a pair of arms wrap around his waist and lift him (only slightly) off the ground and spin him around.

“I still don’t get how the hell you can pick me up when I’m taller than you” he folds his arms across his chest, and Phil grins.

“You’re only a little taller, and it’s obviously because I’m so hench and ripped. See?” he takes the liberty of flexing his muscles. Dan pokes them and Phil recoils his arm, rubbing his hand tentatively over the skin.

“Caspar wasn’t far wrong when he said it’s like poking water.”

“You’re the worst kind of person!”

“But you love me.”

It’s the kind of statement that doesn’t need an answer, it never has. It’s always been obvious, and Dan still thanks his lucky stars every day.

It’s obvious in the way that Phil stretches out his arms and makes a grabby motion with his hands.

“Dance with me?” he asks, and sticks his bottom lip out, knowing that Dan had never been able to resist.

The moonlight was pooling around the cabin from the full-length windows that they hadn’t pulled the curtains over yet, and it made the whole scenario so much more cliché, but it made Dan’s heart swell.

“Phil, we’re two lanky men with no co-ordination whatsoever,” Dan retorts, but happily enters Phil’s embrace anyway, “This can’t end well.”

Dan wraps his arms around Phil’s neck and Phil wraps his arms around Dan’s waist, and Dan immediately feels any and every worry he may have had slip away as Phil begins swaying them from side to side.

“There’s no music playing, you dork” he states the obvious, and Phil tightens his arms.

“Just play a song inside your head, that’s what I’m doing” Phil hums, and nuzzles his head into Dan’s shoulder.

Dan ponders every cheesy romantic cliché in the book, and finds that he and Phil relate to most of them in some form or other, and decides he never wants to live any other way.

 

_“I think your personality is too adorable.”_

Phil is like an excitable child in the morning. He’s bolt upright at what feels like seven, and wakes Dan up by throwing a mismatched outfit on top of him.

“Get up, get up, get up! They’ll be serving breakfast now!” he exclaims gleefully, and Dan rubs his hands over his face in an attempt to psych himself up to the same level.

His eyes drop down to the outfit Phil had thrown to him, and looks up to meet Phil’s gaze. He’s fully dressed and ready to go, and staring at Dan.

“Are you kidding with this?” Dan laughs, pushing the clothes to the end of the bed and walking over to the large wardrobe to pick out his own.

Phil walks over and places his head on Dan’s shoulder.

“I liked the one I picked out” his voice is small, he knows that he has Dan wrapped around his little finger.

“I am not going where people will see me dressed like that, Phil.”

Phil begins pressing butterfly kisses on his neck, and it causes Dan to sigh.

He wears the outfit Phil picked out.

 

_“Maybe it was somewhere in my extensive Phil mind palace.”_

Dan has to stop Phil from eating nothing but pancakes. They’re planning on spending the morning and early afternoon by the indoor pool, and Dan is certain Phil will make himself sick if he only eats pancakes, so forces him to have a proper breakfast alongside them. Phil begrudgingly agrees but thanks him soon after they arrive at the pool, which they have to themselves.

“It’s because I know you so well” Dan insists as they settle on two loungers beside the pool, and Phil places a finger to his chin.

“I wonder what’s something you don’t know about me…”

He can’t think of anything. Dan smiles.

“Film me swimming some laps!” Phil tosses his phone into Dan’s lap, the only possessions they’d brought out of the changing room.

He jumps into the pool and begins to swim, but Dan smiles mischievously and flips to front camera, and takes a series of unflattering selfies instead.

“Did you see me?” Phil asks excitedly as he rests his arms on the edge of the pool.

“Oh I saw you all right” Dan replies, unable to prevent the snigger that accompanies it, and Phil looks at him sceptically.

“All right Howell, what did you do?”

Dan places Phil’s phone on the lounger beside him and raises his hands in surrender.

“Me? Not a thing, good sir!”

Phil runs a hand through his hair and narrows his eyes.

“Get in this pool right now.”

“I’m not getting in the pool, Phil.”

“Danny!” Phil drags out the nickname, and soon after Dan daintily drapes his legs over the edge of the pool, wincing slightly at the harsh drop in temperature compared to the rest of the room, and Phil swims over and drags him in by his legs.

The shock doesn’t kick in until a second or two later, by which time Phil has already pulled him back up by his arms. He wipes locks of hair out of Dan’s eyes and off of his face, and presses a kiss to his lips, and Dan feels as if he could melt.

There was no way he could ever justifiably describe how being with Phil made him feel. Whether it be a lazy night in at home sharing a frozen pizza over a rerun of an anime, or accepting awards together at star-studded glitzy events, being in Phil’s presence was just indescribable. No novel or song had quite gotten it right yet.

Once he feels like he can blink again after being yanked underwater, he’s greeted with the sight of a red-faced Phil. He keeps Phil’s gaze for a few seconds, then stretches out for his hand under the water and loosely links their fingers.

“I hate you” he says.

Phil breaks out into a grin. “I hate you more.”

“Impossible” Dan says before leaning in and initiating another kiss.

 

_‘do you think you and Phil will be best friends forever?’  ‘that’s the plan.’_

That afternoon, they decide to go on a walk through the woods near the cabins. Zoe couldn’t recommend it enough when she sent over the links.

“I feel thoroughly spoilt” Phil says, swinging their interlocked hands as they walk.

“Good. You deserve to be” Dan replies. He feels like he’s said it a million times, but he’s prepared to say it a million more until Phil believes it.

“I just dread to think how much this must have cost you…”

“Stop that right now before I cram a handful of potentially poisonous berries in your mouth” Dan makes an empty threat, it’s not berry season anyway.

Nonetheless, Phil makes a lock and key motion over his lips with his free hand.

They walk in comfortable silence for a little while, though Phil keeps stopping to get Dan to admire a particularly pretty flower, cloud, or in one case – pebble. He picks it up and drops it in his pocket, and tells Dan he’s calling it his Dan pebble.

“I don’t know if I want a pebble named after me, though” Dan protests, and Phil shrugs.

“There’s not much you can do about it, my friend.”

“You’re the worst.”

“I’m the best.”

“… Okay you’re the best.”

Phil smiles.

They pass a couple walking their trio of dogs, then both find themselves stood in place watching the dogs walk away, and Phil squeezes Dan’s hand. _One day._

Dan shoves his free hand into his coat pocket, and his fingers grip the velvet, and he fights to not blurt it out there and then.

As they continue walking, Dan feels carefree. They both crack lame jokes and play stupid games like eye-spy and twenty questions, until they come to a park bench, positioned seemingly randomly in the middle of the woods.

It’s only when they sit down that Dan realises just how much he’s been laughing, as his chest aches slightly. It’s one of the best feelings.

Phil rests his hand atop Dan’s, inbetween the two of them.

“Sometimes I still can’t believe my mum was right,” Phil shakes his head and laughs once they’re back to walking again.

“From my experience she’s rarely wrong. But please enlighten me on this particular instance” Dan prompts.

Phil begins swinging their interlocked hands again, it makes Dan feel as if he’s going to burst. He’s constantly in a saccharine mindset and he never wants to feel any other way.

“Well, when she and my dad came back after you stayed over once, she sat me down and had the all-important conversation with me-”

“Why have I never heard this story?” Dan interjects, and Phil laughs.

“Because I know how you’ll react,” he continues, “And basically I told her that I think I’ve found the one. I was fully expecting her to tell me it’s too soon and I was too young or whatever but she didn’t. She said she could tell, it was practically written all over my face. She said that she had a good feeling about you, too, that she was sure we’d be in it for the long haul.”

Dan squeezes Phil’s hand as encouragement to continue, a lump was forming in his throat at hearing Phil’s words.

“And she was right.”

Dan moves into Phil, and Phil breaks their hands apart to wrap an arm around Dan’s torso, pulling him closer.

 

_“This is the most fun I’ve ever had.”_

The rest of their afternoon and the majority of the evening is lost to the woods, and they arrive back at the cabin both in tears and their hands in an unbreakable grip.

“I hate us” Dan laughs weakly as he takes off his coat, and Phil can’t do anything for crying.

“I’m going to go warm up the hot tub, okay?” Dan says rhetorically, and brushes Phil’s fringe out of his eyes. Some strands of hair are plastered to his face courtesy of his tears.

Phil nods, and Dan smiles and strokes his cheek before heading onto the balcony and starting up the hot tub.

He’s changed in record time, and sits on one of the deck chairs, listening to the hot tub bubble away alongside the calming sounds of the tranquil countryside, wondering how his life had gotten to this point. His fingers curl around the arm of the chair and his feet stamp on the decking, and he wants to scream from the rooftops.

The hot tub is like a godsend after a lengthy walk in the cold countryside air.

Phil joins him on the balcony minutes later, his arms wrapped around his bare chest.

“What are you doing, loser? Get in here!” Dan gestures for Phil to join him, but Phil shakes his head.

Dan stares at him, silently asking why.

“I don’t want to get it wet!” Phil insists. “It’s brand new, I don’t know what’ll happen to it if I get in there!”

“It’s water, it’s not going to do anything to it. Please come and join me?” Dan sticks out his bottom lip, and it’s times like these that it’s obvious that he has Phil wrapped around his little finger too.

Phil sits on the edge of the hot tub, only his legs enjoying the benefit.

“Seriously?” Dan questions, raising an eyebrow, and Phil sticks his tongue out.

“I told you I don’t want to get it wet! This is all you’re getting!”

Dan moves to the other side of the hot tub and, in one swift motion, pulls Phil in. Thankfully, being the most luxurious cabin available, it meant that their hot tub was huge, so there was no chance of Phil banging his head as he was pulled in.

Dan bursts into hysterical laughter as Phil’s hand punches through the water a fair few seconds before his head.

“Dan, I told you!” Phil whines, and cradles his hand, wiping beads of water away as if it were toxic.

“And I told _you,_ it’s fine!” Dan responds, taking Phil’s hand and pressing a kiss to the ring.

“We didn’t know that, though! It could have corroded or something!”

Dan placed a hand on his chest, feigning offence.

“Philip Lester it hurts that you have no faith in my choice of engagement rings. I bought you the highest quality, I assure you. A meteor could hit it and it’d stay this pristine!”

Phil grins down at the ring and holds his hand out so he can see it from a distance.

“I think I might love this ring more than I do you” Phil comments, as he twists his hand to look at it from different angles.

“That’s fine,” Dan leans back against the edge of the hot tub and just watches him, “We have the rest of our lives to let me prove that you’re wrong.”

Phil shifts so he’s beside Dan, and Dan wraps an arm around Phil’s shoulders.

They fall into an easy silence, Phil reaches to take Dan’s hand that’s around his shoulders, and Dan’s thumb rubs over the ring, and he struggles to believe his luck.

Then Phil kisses him, out of the blue, and it takes Dan back to their very first.

Dan had been so impulsive, kissing Phil mid-sentence on the Eye, but the world seemed to fall more into place as Phil kissed him back. And now, it was obvious nothing much had changed. The world around them had changed, their online personas and careers had changed, but _they_ were the same. Dan knows that they’ll never lose that.

Phil demands another dance later that night, though this time they stick on an ‘engagement playlist’ various websites recommend, but spend most of the time flicking through it, not being able to agree on a song.

“I’m so looking forward to domestics like this for the rest of time” Phil jokes, and Dan flips him off before turning back to the laptop to simply type in their favourite song rather than trying to be the epitome of romantic.

As the opening chords blare out, he turns to face Phil, who is sat on the bed, looking down in admiration at the ring again with the widest of smiles on his face.

His constant.

 

_“Hey, Phil? Let’s go home.”_

“It breaks my heart a little that tomorrow we’re going home” Dan whispers as they’re drifting off to sleep.

Phil’s hand finds his under the duvet, and when Dan feels the ring brush against his finger as Phil links them, he falls all over again. Dan loves Phil’s half-asleep state, when he speaks what he feels with no filter. Though his voice is raspy and he’s clearly further gone than Dan is, Dan hears the words loud and clear.

“I already am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my followers on tumblr who helped me choose which quotes to use (the italicised ones) !
> 
> I genuinely cried whilst writing this so this fic will always hold a special place in my heart, but I hope you enjoyed reading it, please leave a kudos and comment, and share if you're feeling nice :)
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you thought on tumblr (cafephan) and twitter (bloggerhowell) too if you feel like it you do you and all that good stuff
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING


End file.
